Data storage devices are used to access digital data in a fast and efficient manner. At a host level, user data are often structured in terms of variable length files, which can be constituted from one or more fixed sized logical blocks (such as logical block addresses, LBAs).
To store or retrieve user data with an associated data storage device, host commands are generally issued to the device using a logical block convention. The device carries out an internal conversion of the LBAs to locate the associated physical blocks (e.g., sectors) of media on which the data are to be stored, or from which the data are to be retrieved.
When the data storage device is characterized as a disc drive, a controller may be used to execute a seek command to move a data transducer adjacent a rotating recording disc and carry out the data transfer operation with the associated physical sector(s). Other types of data storage devices (for example, solid state data storage devices that have no moving parts) generally carry out other types of access operations to transfer the associated data.
With continued demands for data storage devices with ever higher data storage and data transfer capabilities for a wide range of data types, there remains a continual need for improvements in a manner in which data associated with LBAs are transferred from a host to a data storage device, and a manner in which storage of the transferred data is managed within the data storage device. It is to these and other improvements that the present embodiments are generally directed.